Facing the music
by Claire01
Summary: Kane and Kirsty return to Summer Bay after a week on the run
1. Change of heart

He put his foot on the accelerator, close to tears. He had to get out of there. He couldn't let Kirsty see how upset he was. He felt so cruel throwing her out of the car. All the things that he had said. They had hurt him as much as they had hurt her. He couldn't stand seeing her upset. He wanted her to understand why he was doing it. She would hate him now. And now she thought he hated her. And he didn't. He loved her so much. More than anything. That's why he had to do this. He didn't deserve her. He wouldn't ever be able to give her what she deserved. A stable home. A dream home. He remembered how they had laughed about their dream home on their first night at the orange orchard. A digital wide screen tv, stained glass windows. She had been so hopeful. He couldn't bear to tell her that she'd never get her dream. So long as she was with him they'd always be short of money. Living in disgusting shacks, a dangerous life. They'd never be able to relax. Kirsty would never be able to buy all the things she wanted. They could never afford to go on proper dates. They'd only have each other to turn to for support. And if something went wrong they were doomed.   
  
Kirsty watched as Kane started his car. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Before she had fallen asleep they had just been happy with each others company. She had been a bit upset about her family but she was sure that they could work through it as a couple. She had woken up to a nightmare. Kane had totally changed. He was no longer been the guy she had known for two months. He had been so hurtful and she couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand what had changed between them. Didn't he love her anymore? Did he hate her for phoning home? What had she done wrong? His words rang through her head. "I never want to see you again". Had he meant it? She had just wanted to cling onto him. For him to hold her. To say he didn't mean it. But he had thrown her out of the car and thrown her bags out after her. She didn't know what to do.   
  
Kane's car spun round and skidded off up the road before shuddering to a halt. Kane collapsed over the wheel, sobbing uncontrollably. He had tried so hard to put on a tough front. But he couldn't do it. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to spend his life without her. He knew it was selfish. She deserved a family to support her. The life of her dreams. And he was sure she'd end up hating him later for taking away all of her opportunities.  
  
Kirsty gazed at the car, not knowing what to do. It was only a hundred yards away. She stumbled blindly towards it. The door opened and Kane staggered to his feet. They gazed at one another. Kane was still crying. Kirsty had never seen him like this before. She didn't know how to react. He was usually so strong.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't... I can't do it... I didn't mean it... I don't know what to do..."  
  
  
  
Kane was choked. Kirsty ran up to him, throwing her arms around him, hoping that he wouldn't reject her again. He collapsed into her arms, clinging onto her tightly, trying to shut the world out. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't bring himself to drive away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. The love of his life.   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Kirst... I love you"  
  
  
  
Kirsty's heart leapt. Relief swept over her body. It was so good to hear him say that. She still didn't understand why he had thrown her out but this wasn't the moment to ask. She buried her head in his shirt, the events of the past day racing through her head. She couldn't bear to think what might have happened if Kane hadn't turned up when he did at the orchard. A knight in shining armour. She hated herself for calling home. For worrying them. What could they have done to help her anyway?   
  
  
  
"What now?"  
  
  
  
Kane's voice was steadier now. She didn't reply. She didn't want to think about it. Part of her wanted to go inside and let the family know she was alright. Part of her wanted to drive away with Kane again. 


	2. Back home

They leant against the car, Kane's arm draped protectively around Kirsty's shoulder, staring up at the house. Only a week ago they had left, expecting never to return. Kirsty couldn't help feeling a tiny bit relieved that she was back in familiar surroundings. She felt much more secure here than she had done back at the orchard. Kirsty looked accross at Kane. His eyes were still bloodshot but he had stopped crying. They were both more composed now but her head was spinning. She didn't know what Kane truly wanted. And she didn't know what she wanted either. Maybe she was too young to make these decisions for herself. She had felt so grown up in the past week, travelling with Kane at her side, having the freedom to do whatever she wanted. Kane had tried his hardest to make her happy and she felt special whenever she was around him. Was it really so bad that she wanted to spend her life with him?  
  
"Have you decided what you want to do Babe?"  
  
Kane wasn't keen on sticking around. He didn't fancy being on the recieving end of Rhys' anger. If they stayed there any longer someone was bound to see them.  
  
She shook her head numbly.  
  
"What do you think I should do - what do you want?"  
  
Kane felt awkward. This was her decision and all he wanted was for her to be happy. What he wanted shouldn't come into it.  
  
"I want whatever you want Kirst"  
  
She looked at him in mock annoyance. He always avoided answering direct questions. He just tried to please her. He didn't want to interfere in her decisions in case he ended up ruining her life.   
  
"Do you mind if I go in - I just need to talk to Mum. She just sounded so upset on the phone and - "  
  
Kane interrupted. She didn't need to justify her decision to him. He knew how much family meant to her. Deep down he hoped that she would come back to him. What if her family persuaded her to end things? What could he do? He had no right to try and change her mind.   
  
"Look, it's fine... do you want me to wait out here?"  
  
She nodded at him, smiling faintly. She didn't know what she was going to say. How she was going to explain what she had done. She wanted Kane by her side when she faced her parents but she knew it would be a bad idea. She didn't want Kane to think she was abandoning him. He had brought her back here in the first place.   
  
"I shouldn't be long"  
  
Kirsty stepped forward uneasily, her eyes helpless, her feet reluctant to move. She was terrified of going in. What would Dani say? How would they treat her. The house looked just the same as always but as she walked up up the path she felt like a stranger. Kane watched as she got further away and opened his car door, perching down on the drivers seat, his legs out of the car.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty stood outside the front door. She could hear voices inside. Should she knock? It didn't feel right to just walk in. To act like she'd never been away. She raised her hand and knocked twice. Her hand was shaking. The door swung open and she came face to face with her Mum. The room fell silent as Jade and Rhys looked accross at the door. Kirsty felt uneasy with all the attention. Shelley stepped forward and hugged her. Kirsty was frozen to the spot. Rhys' cold glare unnerved her.  
  
"Kirst, are you alright? What's happened? Did he try anything?"  
  
Shelley volleyed questions at her. She was hugely relieved to see her daughter again. The phone call had panicked her. She had been so worried that someone might hurt her little girl. Shelley released her from the hug.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine"  
  
Her voice was weak. She smiled faintly at her mother, trying to reassure her. She didn't know how to tell her that Kane was outside, waiting. Rhys approached. Of course he was relieved to see her but all he could think about was how Kirsty had betrayed them. How she had run off without leaving a note and put the whole family through hell.  
  
"Why did you do it Kirsty? How could you do this to us?"  
  
Kirsty shuffled uneasily. Shelley glared at her husband. This wasn't the time.   
  
"We're just glad to have you back Kirst."  
  
Kirsty avoided eye contact with her mother.  
  
"Mum... Kane's outside"  
  
"Outside? What do you mean?"  
  
Shelley couldn't understand what Kirsty was saying. Why was he outside. Surely Kirsty had decided that her family was worth more to her and had come back on her own accord. So why was he there? Was he trying to make her leave again?  
  
CARAVAN PARK - Exterior  
  
Kane puts Kirsty's bags back into the car. He couldn't believe that he had thrown them out. He couldn't get Kirsty's face out of his mind. The look she had given him when he was being so hurtful. But it was the only the only way he could think of to make her get out. Every time he was upset he turned to anger. He couldn't help it. He always hid his feelings underneath a tough act. He was scared of being seen as vulnerable. He looked up at the house. Kirsty had been gone about five minutes now. He couldn't help wishing that she was back with him already. What if her parents didn't let her come back out? Could they really stop her? He leaned against the car and a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Dani was approaching. Their eyes met and Dani froze to the spot, fear gripping hold of her. 


	3. Losing Control

Kane and Dani stand, about a hundred yards between them, frozen to the spot. Dani in fear, Kane in uncertainty. How should he react? He knew how much pain he had caused her. How much pain he had caused the entire family. Dani's heart was pounding. She tried to steady her breathing. The way that Flynn had taught her to try and calm herself down. What was he doing here? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Kane can't look her in the eye. He feels guilty. Ashamed. He can sense her fear. Another movement catches his attention. Rhys storms down the path from the house, followed by Shelley, Kirsty and Jade, trying unsuccessfully to stop him. Kane's expression turns to fear as Rhys gets closer and he takes a couple of steps back.   
  
Dani watches as her father strides towards Kane. What was going on? Then she saw Kirsty and panic swept through her. Kirsty's phone call. There had been someone trying to hurt her. That could be the only explanation. Now Kane was tearing Kirsty's life apart the way her life had been torn only a year before. After the mediation she had believed Kane was sorry. Had he really done it again?  
  
Shelley called out to her husband as she spotted Dani.   
  
"Rhys! Dani"  
  
Rhys swung around to face his eldest daughter in alarm. Dani's expression was one of panic and confusion. Kirsty used Rhys' distraction to place herself between her father and Kane. Shelley informed Kirsty that Dani had no idea who she was away with and Kirsty was overcome with fear. What was Dani going to say? She had thought that her running away would mean Dani found out everything. The one thing Kirsty feared most was Dani's face when she found out.   
  
Dani stepped uneasily towards her father.   
  
"W... what's going on?"  
  
Nothing made any sense anymore. Kirsty didn't look upset, just nervous. Not of Kane but of her. Of the family.   
  
No one replied to her question. No one could find the words to explain what was going on. They knew how much it was going to hurt Dani. Life would never be the same again. Kirsty couldn't make eye contact with her sister. She could feel herself shaking.   
  
Kane just wished he had never brought Kirsty back. That they were still on the run. They had been the happiest weeks of his life. Just knowing that she loved him had made his life worth living. He had never believed in love himself until he had met her and she had turned his world upside down. He had a reason to make the most of his life. He had just wanted to make her proud of him. But now the price of their love was becoming obvious. He had never felt more uncomfortable. He knew how many lives he was destroying for love and he didn't want to hurt anyone. He could see Kirsty shaking and he just wanted to comfort her. To make sure she knew he was behind her one hundred percent.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
Dani's voice was weak. She couldn't think straight. Not with him there. Whenever she thought of him all she could think of was the worst day of her life. Her immense feeling of weakness as he had...  
  
She felt physically sick and it took all of her strength to keep herself from running away. Her father looked at her in despair. He forgot his anger towards Kane for a moment and just wanted to make Dani's pain disappear.  
  
Shelley was the first to speak.  
  
"I think you'd better come inside Dan"  
  
Shelley walked up to her daughter and put her arm around her. Dani flinched but allowed her mother to take her inside. She didn't dare to ask any questions. It scared her to think what might be going on. Shelley was being so protective and it was clear something was wrong. Her mind flashed back to the group counselling session after the Mirigini went down. The looks exchanged by Kirsty and Kane. The way that they had talked to each other openly and how Kirsty had backed him up afterwards. And now he was there and Kirsty was back at the same time.   
  
Shelley and Dani enter the house silently.  
  
"I'm going to my room"  
  
She just needed some time to think. What if she was right? Surely Kirsty wouldn't betray her like that. She hurries to her room, mind racing. There had to be another explanation.   
  
CARAVAN PARK (exterior)  
  
The remaining four, Rhys, Kane, Kirsty and Jade, wait until Dani is out of earshot. Kirsty is still stood between Rhys and Kane. She couldn't let Rhys hit the man she loved. She had chosen Kane before and she would choose him over her family again. Rhys glared at Kane. Ever since Dani's rape he had vowed to get revenge. But it wasn't the time or the place. Two of his daughters were watching him and he knew Kirsty would never forgive him. He couldn't understand it. How could Kirsty bear to even be near Kane after what he had done to Dani? Let alone touch him... kiss him. He grimaced, struggling to remain calm. That day on the wharf, the day that he had found out, it had sickened him to see Kirsty clinging onto that man.  
  
"Kirsty, go inside"   
  
He tried to make himself sound in control but underneath he was ready to explode. To teach Kane a lesson. Justice.   
  
"No"  
  
Kirsty took a step backwards towards Kane. She couldn't give up now. They'd come too far to throw everything away. Rhys took a step towards her, seething. Not so long ago he was in full control of his family. They wouldn't dare defy him. Kirsty shrunk further back. She knew she shouldn't be afraid but she had never seen her father so angry. She is relieved when her body brushes against Kane and she can see him by her side.   
  
"Kirsty, go inside now"  
  
His voice was louder now, more firm. Kirsty didn't move and Rhys lunged forward, throwing his fist at Kane. Kirsty screamed at her father to stop and stepped towards her father in an attempt to hold him back. Rhys' fist clashes with Kirsty's jaw and she collapses to the ground.   
  
Kane, seeing red, threw himself forward at Rhys, who had frozen numbly after his outburst, not quite able to believe what he had just done. All he had wanted to do was protect his family. Kane caught him off guard and he fell backwards, groaning as his head whacked against the ground. He attempted to stand up again but Kane held him down, throwing several more punches at him.   
  
Rhys was barely moving as Kane finally came to his senses, Kirsty's pleas for him to stop ringing through his head. A nightmare. Just like Dani had told him to stop all those months ago. He was out of control. It was all happening again. He stumbled to his feet.   
  
Kane looks down at Rhys' crumpled body and staggers back. He can't face looking at Kirsty and he can feel her looking at him. He had been sure he had left his violent past behind but now it had returned. Rhys was never going to accept him now. And what would Kirsty think of him? He stumbles over to his car and climbs in, frantically starting the engine and skidding away from the house. 


	4. Loneliness

Kane couldn't believe what had just happened. His dark side had won over and it terrified him. He thought he had left it all behind. Just seeing Rhys lying there had flooded him with memories of his family. His father and Scott. How they had beaten people. How they had beaten him. Following in their footsteps was his nightmare. There had been a time when he had admired Scott, but not anymore. But he was beginning to understand the violence. The adrenaline rush when he lashed out. He had been in control.   
  
Kirsty stared after the car, motionless, as Jade rushed to her fathers side, calling an ambulance. Kirsty stumbled to her feet, nursing an aching jaw, unable to believe what had just happened and what the consequences could be. She knew Rhys had started it but she couldn't believe Kane had taken it so far. He had lost control and it had scared her. She looked guiltily down at her father. Jade cannot look her twin in the eye. Kirsty opens her mouth to speak but changes her mind. Instead she turns and runs, the urge to escape her problems winning over. Jade hangs up the phone, having called for an ambulance and stares after Kirsty.   
  
DROP IN CENTRE  
  
Kane's car skids up outside and he contemplates whether or not to go in. He needed someone to talk to and the only person he could think of was Flynn. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Everything had been going so well. He had been able to forget his past but now it had come back to haunt him. To destroy his new life. Would Kirsty even want to know him after this? He could have lost everything due to another stupid mistake.   
  
He opened the car door and made his way slowly towards the door of the centre, pausing outside to contemplate what he is going to say. As soon as he enters, the room falls silent. It's nothing out of the ordinary, but this time it hurts more. He couldn't face himself right now, let alone other people. Not even Flynn.   
  
He turned and walked straight back out, breathing heavily, trying to control himself. Frustration at himself and at the world.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Shelley sits nursing a mug in her hand, staring thoughtfully into it as Jade bursts through the door. Shelley turns her head slowly and smiles weakly at her daughter. In the background she can hear a siren.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's Dad - he and... he and Kane... there was a fight..."  
  
Jade didn't know how to explain herself. She had wanted to say that Kane had attacked her father, but that wasn't strictly true. Rhys had been the first to throw a punch. But at the same time she despised Kane and didn't want to back him up over anything.   
  
Shelley's face turned pale. Disbelieving. She froze, still seated, her voice weak. She knew what Kane was capable of.   
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
A tear runs down Jade's cheek.  
  
"I don't know... he's unconscious - the ambos are looking after him"  
  
Shelley tries to pull herself together as she rises shakily from her seat.   
  
"And Kane? Is he still there?"  
  
She was filled with a whole new loathing for him. But maybe now Kirsty would see his true colours.   
  
"No... he drove off afterwards"  
  
Shelley stares in disbelief. Rhys was more than capable of defending himself but now this had happened. What was Kane capable of? Was Kirsty in danger?  
  
"And Kirsty?"  
  
"She left when I was calling the ambulance"  
  
Jade didn't mention Rhys' outburst at Kirsty. She couldn't. He was her father and he had never meant to hurt Kirsty. It would be best if her Mum wasn't told. It would only cause more trouble.   
  
"I better go and... go and tell Dani"  
  
Shelley twisted her wedding ring on her finger. She had no idea how she was going to tell Dani everything that had happened recently. From Dani's behaviour it was safe to assume she was slowly working things out. What would the consequences be for the entire family? Would things ever be the same again? Jade placed her hand on her mothers arm.  
  
"No Mum - I'll tell her - Dad needs you right now."  
  
Shelley forces a smile at her daughter, struggling to stop herself crying. The whole week had been one nightmare after another.  
  
PARK  
  
Kirsty sits alone on a bench, rotating Kane's ring around on her finger, staring at it thoughtfully. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was still on the run but this time she was alone. Vulnerable.   
  
Kane's behaviour over the past day had been unpredictable to say the least. He had been all set to leave her after he threw her out of the car. She had thought they were happy and he had come so close to throwing it all away. Then there was her Dad. Kane had been defending her but he had taken it too far. She had found out so much about him that day. Things she couldn't understand. But it didn't stop her loving him. Unconditional love. Where was he now? She had nowhere to go and her heart ached every minute she was away from him. She couldn't face the caravan park. Not after what had happened. She had $20, all that remained of she and Kane's wages at the orange orchard. It wouldn't last her long at all. Getting a job was a must, but she didn't know where to start and part of her was feeling too depressed to bother with job-hunting. She had no one to turn to. No one to lean on. For the first time in her life she was totally alone.   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani stares into space as Jade stands awkwardly at the door to her room. Jade had told her that Rhys was going to hospital but neither of them dared to mention Kirsty and Kane. Jade was trying to protect Dani and Dani didn't want her worst fears to be confirmed. She knew it was inevitable sooner or later. Jade looks across sympathetically at her older sister.   
  
"Mum's gone in the ambulance... I've called Flynn and he can drive us down"  
  
Dani nods numbly.   
  
"Kirsty... where is she?"  
  
Jade looks uneasy. She couldn't believe what her twin was putting the family through. She had done some stupid things in the past, but compared to this they were nothing.   
  
"I don't know - she ran off again"  
  
Dani swallows.   
  
"Is it true... her and Kane?"  
  
Jade couldn't lie. Dani deserved to know. But even she didn't know the full story. Shelley had told her the basic story but Jade couldn't help but feel that her parents were cutting her out of the loop sometimes to avoid hurting her. Her throat was dry and she couldn't look Dani in the eye. She felt guilty, somehow responsible for her twins actions.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jade was scared of saying more. Terrified of upsetting her sister.   
  
"For how long?"  
  
Dani's voice was becoming shakier and she struggled to remain composed.   
  
Jade shrugs nervously.   
  
"I don't know... I found out last week."  
  
Jade thought about the time Kirsty had confessed to going to see Kane after he came out of hospital. Had it all been going on then?  
  
Thoughts raced through Dani's head.   
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Does it matter?"   
  
Dani looks her sister in the eye, fearing what is to come.  
  
"Of course it matters"  
  
Her voice is shaky now.  
  
"Mum and Dad - of course... and Flynn and..."  
  
Dani's head was spinning. Flynn. Her counsellor. The one person who she had trusted enough to reveal her innermost thoughts about the rape to. He knew how much Kane had hurt her and yet he had stood by let Kane rip her life apart again. She looked up at Jade's fragile expression.   
  
"And?"  
  
Dani's voice was no more than a whisper now.   
  
"...and Josh"  
  
Dani's face is blank. Expressionless. For the past week every time she had mentioned Kirsty to Josh, Josh had tried to change the subject. It had felt like he was hiding something and now she knew what. How could she trust him again? How could she trust anyone?  
  
"Josh?... I..."  
  
Dani buried her head in her hands, trying to shut everything out. It was a nightmare that she just wanted to go away.   
  
Jade tries to change the subject.  
  
"So - are you coming to the hospital?"  
  
"No - I need some time to think"  
  
"Come on - Mum needs some support"  
  
"Like she was thinking about me when she was hiding Kirsty's affair"  
  
Dani's voice was spiteful, anger trying to cover up her distress. Like she had done in her first mediation with Kane. Trying to put on a tough front. She can't face to look at her sister anymore. The family had betrayed her. She felt totally alone.   
  
Jade is taken aback by Dani's tone. Dani speaks again, coldly.   
  
"Close your door on the way out"  
  
Jade is devastated by her sisters rejection. She had known this was bound to happen when Dani found out but that made it no easier. She slowly retreated, closing the door gently. She could hear Flynn downstairs.   
  
WHARF  
  
Kane sits beneath the wharf, slowly thumping his head against the wall behind him. Darkness was falling and he didn't want to go home. How would he explain everything to his aunt? How he had messed up his life again. She had been so proud of him when he told her how well his job was going. He had mentioned Kirsty a couple of times and she had been happy for him. He had been finally pulling his life together. Now he had lost everything and was back to square one. He had nothing and no one. Maybe it was just his punishment for what he had done to Dani. Maybe that meant he could never be happy with the girl he loved. He took a bottle of pills from his jacket pocket. Antidepressants. He had taken them for a short while after the mediation with Dani. Before the Mirigini went down. He had sworn to himself afterwards that he would get on with his life and try to forget about his past. He opened the bottle and tipped it upside down onto his palm, gazing thoughtfully at the ten remaining tablets. 


	5. Chapter 5

He rolled the pills around on his palm thoughtfully. Was life really that bad?   
  
He had no job. He was sure he had lost Kirsty and no doubt Rhys would be pressing assault charges. He would end up behind bars. With no one. Everyone hated him. He raised his hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, tipping the pills in, straining his face as he swallowed them without water.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Shelley and Jade sit at Rhys' bedside. He has been awake for about half an hour and Dr Wilson has confirmed that there was no permanent damage, although he would have to be kept in for a couple of days to be monitored. Shelley's immense relief was obvious although Kirsty weighed heavy on her mind. It was more than likely that she was with Kane and now she knew what Kane was capable she was frantic with worry.   
  
Rhys, on the other hand, exchanged nervous glances with Jade, figuring out that Shelley had no idea about the incident with Kirsty. Rhys remained uncharacteristically quiet as Shelley gently broke the news to him that Kirsty had run off again and it was more than likely that she was with Kane. Rhys couldn't help but feel responsible - why should Kirsty stick around after what he had done? More than anything he wanted to get out of the hospital bed and pull his family back together. Apologise to Kirsty and protect her from Kane.   
  
Shelley gently squeezes her husband's hand and bends down, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry about Kirsty - the police will find her... and they can keep Kane away from her now"  
  
"How did you work that out?"  
  
Rhys was agitated, his mind preoccupied. Shelley tried to ignore his bluntness, putting it down to the masses of painkillers the doctors had pumped into him.   
  
"He assaulted you - the police are outside waiting for a statement. He's a wanted man"  
  
Rhys smiles faintly, trying to appear relieved. What could he tell the police? That he'd hit his own daughter? He couldn't say that in front of Shelley. Lie? But he knew he would be found out sooner or later. When Kane and Kirsty reappeared. But what if that didn't happen? Rhys couldn't bear to think about all the possibilities. He couldn't win.   
  
"I can't face them tonight Shell... maybe in the morning... my head's banging"  
  
"It's best that they speak to you tonight - the sooner they're out looking for Kane the sooner we get Kirsty home"  
  
"I said I'll speak to them in the morning!"  
  
Rhys' temper was getting the better of him. He hated himself for what he had done to Kirsty. He hated Kane more. Kane was to blame for everything.  
  
Shelley looks at her husband, taken aback and rests her hand on his shoulder, smiling faintly.  
  
"Right... I'll tell the police to come back in the morning... I should probably get back as well - see how Dani's doing"  
  
BEACH  
  
Late evening  
  
A man walks his dog along the beach, casually strolling in the direction of the wharf, his eyes fixated on the ground in thought. He runs his hand through the dark stubble on his chin and fiddles nervously with the collar of his leather jacket. The dog runs around aimlessly, before sprinting towards the wharf. A series of barks from the dog eventually catches his masters attention. His dog has found something and as he walks closer his eyes adjust to the darkness and he makes out the shape of a body.   
  
At first, his assumption was that this man was homeless, using the shelter of the wharf to get some sleep. He turned, whistling his dog away from the slumped figure. The dog failed to respond to his masters summon, forcing the man to walk closer. It soon became apparent that something was amiss. He had assumed the man was asleep but upon closer inspection he wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. Rushing to the mans aid he fumbled for a pulse and found a weak one. He pulled a phone from his pocket and dialled for an ambulance.  
  
PARK  
  
Kirsty sits on the bench, her arms wrapped round her legs, trying to preserve the warmth. She has been sat there for hours just thinking. She didn't have a clue what she was going to do. Underneath she wished that Kane would just appear to make things better again. He would know what to do. He would take care of her.  
  
A group of youths stumbled passed, obviously drunk. She could feel their gazes burning into her cheeks. They were laughing. Pointing. Kirsty avoided looking at them and tried to shut out their jeers.   
  
She could feel herself shaking. She couldn't help it. Only a couple of nights ago she was blissfully happy. What had happened to her life? If Kane was there he would have knocked the guys out. He would defend her, whatever the cost. He had proved that. But he wasn't there and she couldn't defend herself if the guys tried anything. She gazed at the ground, tears welling in her eyes, as they passed.   
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Morning  
  
Kane's eyes opened gradually, finding it hard to adjust to the brightness around him. His vision was blurred and his head was throbbing. He blinked, trying to restore his clear vision. He was staring directly at the pale ceiling, the fluorescent white lights stinging his eyes. He attempted to sit up but he was too weak. Slowly his memory was returning. All the nightmares of the previous day. He could only assume someone had found him before it was too late. Was it really a good thing? He could hear all the familiar sounds of the hospital around him. Last time he had been in there was after the Mirigini went down. But when he had been younger he had been in regularly. Severe injuries caused by 'falling down the stairs', 'walking into a door' or just 'a fight'. The doctors obviously didn't believe it any more than anyone else. Kane just kept quiet when the doctors questioned him about his injuries, terrified of upsetting his father once more.  
  
Kane tried to sit up in bed. No one was paying him any attention. He was all alone. He didn't know what he expected. Maybe he had thought Kirsty would be there for him, despite what he had done to Rhys. But she would be at home now. Safe with her family. She wouldn't need him.   
  
PARK  
  
Kirsty awakens, becoming aware of the pain where pieces of branch stuck into her body. She had resorted to sleeping in a clump of bushes. She had intended sleeping on the bench, only she felt too exposed. Too vulnerable. Her stomach felt empty, her heart emptier still. She was all too aware of the lump in her throat. All night she had wished Kane was there, by her side. She remembered what they had said on their first night at the orchard - it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together.  
  
She dug her $20 from her pocket. It would last her a couple of days if she was lucky.   
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kane sits alone on his bed. His head is clearer now but the pain of being alone is still there. He knew he should be used to it. He had been alone last time he was in hospital. His only visitor was Kirsty. A nurse approached.   
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
He looks up at her cheery face but can't bring himself to respond.  
  
"So... what's your name?"  
  
She sounded so patronising. Like the nurses who had cared for him when he was a child. He looks up at her stonily.  
  
"Ka..."  
  
He paused, coughing hoarsely. Did he want to be found?   
  
"Kyle... Kyle Watson"  
  
He needed time to sort himself out before he faced anyone.   
  
She seemed to believe him.   
  
"Would you like anyone contacted?"  
  
Kirsty? His aunt? Kane shakes his head numbly.   
  
PHONE BOOTH  
  
Late Morning  
  
Kirsty slots a coin into the phone and dials Kane's mobile number. In Kane's car, his phone rings to itself. Her heart sinks. Was he trying to avoid her?   
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani awakens with a jump, sweat glistening on her face. Confronting Kane again had stirred up all those old feelings of fear and insecurity. Every time she managed to get to sleep she had been awoken again by nightmares. She had gone to bed early the previous night to avoid talking to Shelley and Jade when they returned from the hospital. She had faked sleep when Brodie came in. Had Brodie known about Kirsty and Kane? Brodie had left early for school with Jade.  
  
Footsteps ascend the stairs and Shelley knocks on the bedroom door. Dani doesn't reply and instead squeezes her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm just going to the hospital Dan... will you be alright?"  
  
Why did they always have to ask that? Ever since the rape they had wrapped her in cotton wool. Tried not to let her get hurt. All she wanted was for everyone to be straight with her. She didn't reply to her mother and the door opened slowly. Shelley looked in and assumed Dani was still asleep. She looked at her daughter sympathetically. She wanted a chance to talk to her but it was as if Dani wanted to shut them out. The door clicked shut again and Dani's eyes opened, tears forming. It was as if she didn't know her family any more.   
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Late afternoon  
  
Shelley walks towards Rhys. He has now been moved into a ward. Rhys forces a smile as his wife draws nearer. She bends down and kisses him on the forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Rhys nods. He didn't want to lie and say he was fine, because that wasn't true. He hadn't been able. There had been too many things playing on his mind. The police had called in during the morning. He told them he couldn't remember how it had all happened. They had been sympathetic, assuring him that he would probably regain his memory. In the meantime they would be on the lookout for Kane and Kirsty.   
  
Shelley sits down on her husband's bedside and takes his hand.   
  
"Dr Carlingford told me about the police visit. Apparently it's common after an attack - particularly when you've had a head injury. But he's confident you'll get your memory back so there's nothing to worry about..."  
  
Rhys remained expressionless as his wife spoke.  
  
"They want to talk to Jade as well - they called at the caravan park... I told them to come back this evening"  
  
Rhys frowns. What would Jade tell them? Would she lie? Could she? If tshe did the web of lies would be thicker. A web of lies that would one day be unravelled. If she didn't lie then the family would hate him. He was sure of it.   
  
BACK STREET  
  
Early evening  
  
Kirsty walks slowly along, staring at the ground. Her search for a job had been fruitless. Her appearance in dirty, crumpled clothes had done her no favours and despite lying that she was 16 it seemed everyone wanted to employ workers with experience.   
  
"So we meet again"  
  
Kirsty spins around to face a guy, about 20 years old. His dark eyes gleam threateningly as he examines her, the moonlight glistening over his bleached hair.   
  
She vaguely recognises the voice. One of the guys from last night. She looks at him in fear, unsure of what to do or say, her feet locked to the ground. There is no one else around despite it not being late. A moment of stony silence follows. Kirsty can feel her heart thumping as the guy smirks at her and takes a step forwards. 


	6. Chapter 6

He took another step forward. She couldn't move. Fear gripped hold of her. Another man came around the corner, distracting the youth. She could only assume they were mates as several hushed words were exchanged. Kirsty used his distraction to her advantage and turned and ran, her legs feeling like they would buckle beneath her. But she didn't dare stop.  
  
She continued running through the maze of lonely backstreets, her heart thumping against her chest. She could hear footsteps behind her, pounding on the concrete path. Both of them were behind her. She skidded around a corner and raced onto the high street where she stopped, breathless. People were giving her strange looks, but the guys had gone. She was still shaking. Helpless. But what could she do?   
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Kane lies alone, flicking through the pages of a magazine thoughtfully. A nurse had given it to him. Someone else didn't want it. But he couldn't concentrate on anything.   
  
A few rooms away, Flynn and Shelley sit by Rhys' bedside, talking in hushed voices, as not to wake him.  
  
"Have the police still not found them?"   
  
Shelley couldn't help but think about what danger Kirsty might be in.   
  
"No... there's still no sign where they've gone, but..."  
  
Flynn paused.   
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well the police have circulated their names and descriptions to all the emergency services... we'll find them"  
  
Flynn was aware that the police had visited the home of Kane's Aunt, with no success. He just wished they would have the sense to call and say they were alright.  
  
"You mean we'll find them if Kirsty gets brought in by an ambulance?"  
  
Anything could happen out there. It wasn't just Kane he was worried about. It was the sort of life Kirsty could be getting. The people she would be mixing with in her new life.   
  
"Look Shelley, from what I've seen Kane's not going to let anything happen to her... I'm sure of it"  
  
"Like nothing was happening when she called us in a panic? I can't just sit around doing nothing Flynn... she's my daughter and I just want her back home..."  
  
..............................  
  
WHARF  
  
Dani sits, staring out to sea. Wishing her troubles would just float away. Life at home had been so awkward since she found out the shocking truth about Kirsty. She felt betrayed by everyone she loved. She found herself pushing her mother away when she tried to talk. She had avoided Josh as well. She had thought that he loathed Kane. Why had Josh been hiding his secret? Nothing made any sense. She rose to her feet and walked casually along the quayside, eyes focused on the horizon, fighting back tears. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself as she turned and prepared to head for home.   
  
..............................  
  
CARAVAN PARK  
  
Jade walked through the front door   
  
"The cops were looking for you earlier - they want to get a statement about what happened between Kane and Dad"  
  
Jade nodded. She had been avoiding them. She didn't know what she was going to say, she just needed some time alone with her Dad to work it out.   
  
"Right... look, I might pop in to see dad before visiting hours are over"  
  
"Wait until the morning Jade - your father was exhausted when I was in... after what he's been through he needs a bit of rest"  
  
Dani enters, sullen faced.   
  
"Where have you been love?"  
  
She glances at her mother  
  
"Just... walking... I'm going to go to bed"  
  
Shelley nods, downhearted. Dani hadn't said much ever since the truth had been revealed. Flynn had tried to have a word, but Dani had brushed him off, claiming she was fine although she evidently wasn't.   
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Morning  
  
Kane marches out of the ward, fully clothed. He'd had enough of the hospital. He approached the nearest doctor, who he vaguely recognised as one of those monitoring his progress.   
  
"I want to discharge myself"  
  
"That won't be possible Mr Watson"  
  
Kane looked momentarily confused, before realising he was still under a false identity.   
  
"I can do what I like"  
  
He couldn't stand being stuck in that bed any longer. He still felt weak, but that would wear off. Other than that he was feeling fine. Well, apart from the continual feeling of worthlessness. He was useless, it was as if he could never get anything right. He ran away with Kirsty, they ended up in trouble, he brought her back and he didn't even have the guts to let her go. Instead he had made things a thousand times worse.   
  
The doctor cleared his throat. They had discussed getting someone with experience in to talk to this mystery patient. He didn't seem to want to tell them anything other than his name, and due to the nature of his condition there had been some concern about his state of mind.   
  
"We think it would be best for you to have a word to someone who could help you... his name is Flynn Saunders"  
  
That was all Kane needed. Flynn sticking his nose in. Trying to dig deeper into his life. Into depths he had only ever let Kirsty into. His innermost feelings. He couldn't trust anyone else, they would just let him down. But Kirsty was different.   
  
"A counsellor?!"  
  
"Mr Watson, you were brought in having taken an overdose"  
  
He knew what the doctor was implying. That he was mentally unstable. Maybe that was the case, he didn't even know what he was doing. He was just wandering around in a state of numbness. But that was his own business. He was used to dealing with is feelings himself, and that wouldn't change. He thought it would. He had been able to talk about his feelings with Kirsty, but that was all over now. He would go back to doing what he had always done. He had coped back then and he would cope now.   
  
"I'm not seeing a shrink! Are you going to discharge me or am I going to walk out of those doors anyway?"  
  
"Well, if that's what you want..."  
  
The doctor glanced unsurely around, unnerved by this particular patient.   
  
..............................  
  
WHARF  
  
Later  
  
Kane walked up to the car park, stopping dead as he came to the spot he knew he had left his car. Now there was a red land rover sat in his space.   
  
He swore under his breath, not knowing quite what to do. Did he even have his keys? He fumbled through his pockets. No. He couldn't even remember when he had last seen them. At the wharf? At the hospital? Sinking to his knees he buried his head into his hands, not caring how many people stared at him. He couldn't be much worse off if he tried.   
  
..............................  
  
Later  
  
He knocked hesitantly on the old wooden door, glancing around at the familiar garden. He wasn't used to knocking, but his key had been on the same key ring that had gone missing. Who had taken it he had no idea, but he'd find them. However long it took. Venting his anger might make him feel better. The door swung open.   
  
"Kane"  
  
The woman greeted him with mixed surprise and frustration.   
  
"Hi Auntie Rose"  
  
"You're back then?"  
  
He nodded, smiling faintly.   
  
"Looks like it... I'm in a spot of bother"  
  
She sighed. That was her nephew all over. He couldn't even stay out of trouble for a week before he came crawling back.   
  
"When are you not in trouble?"  
  
She stepped back, letting him in. She didn't even know why she took such pity on him. Any sane person would have turned their back on him years ago, but she didn't have the heart to do the same as the rest of his family. Besides, there was hope for him yet. He had mellowed a lot over the past few months. There was less of his father in him every day.   
  
"So what have you done this time?"  
  
"You know, the usual... ran off with my girlfriend, beat up her Dad, took an overdose, had my car nicked... that sort of thing"  
  
He sat down, glad to finally take the weight off his feet. He had had no choice but to walk all the way, as he didn't have any cash to his name. Everything had been in that car. In fact, all he had was the clothes he was wearing.   
  
"I see... so now you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"  
  
He had been through the wars, that was obvious. He looked more run down than she had ever seen him. He had been so positive last time he was home, mainly due to his flourishing relationship. Whatever had happened had certainly taken the wind out of his sails. But she didn't have the nerve to ask. She knew he didn't like opening up. If he wanted to tell her he would, given time.   
  
"I had nowhere else to go... except maybe the top of a cliff"  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
He shrugged. It had been a serious option only minutes beforehand. After all, he had tried it once. And he had virtually nothing more to lose now. It wasn't like anyone would mourn his death. Unless possibly Rose, but sometimes he thought she'd be better off without the trouble he caused her.   
  
"Look... go and have a shower and get yourself changed... I'll get you something to eat"  
  
He smiled gratefully, hauling himself of the sofa and heading for the stairs  
  
..............................  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Flynn walked hurriedly into the hospital, addressing a doctor.   
  
"You asked me to come and talk to one of your patients?"  
  
"Yes, Kyle Watson, he discharged himself about a half hour ago - didn't seem too keen to talk to anyone"  
  
"Do you think he's a danger?"  
  
Flynn had only heard an outline of the story.   
  
"Only to himself... seemed a decent enough chap really... it's a shame when you see people like that - just giving up... you wonder what's gone so wrong in their lives"  
  
..............................  
  
"You should report your car"  
  
Kane looked up at Rose doubtfully. She knew as well as he did what good the police were to them. They were one of the families the police despised.   
  
"I don't want to talk to the police... it'll just cause more trouble... after all they'll charge me with assault the moment they clap eyes on me"  
  
He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have touched Rhys. It was more trouble, trouble he didn't need. He could see Rose's frown as he had told her exactly what happened. He had half expected a lecture on how violence couldn't solve anything. She had tried to drum that into him during the time he had stayed there.   
  
"Hmmm... the police were around here earlier looking for you"  
  
Kane nodded.   
  
"You've got to talk to them some day"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And Kirsty"  
  
"I can't... she'll hate me"  
  
"You'll never know if you don't try"  
  
"You didn't see the look she gave me"  
  
Rose looked sternly at him, as if to tell him he had to get his life sorted. Kane sighed. He'd seen that look too many times before.   
  
"Fine, I'll go and have a word with the cops this afternoon..."  
  
"And Kirsty?"  
  
"We'll see"  
  
..............................  
  
POLICE STATION - INTERVIEW ROOM  
  
Kane sat back at the table his eyes moving from Carter to his silent colleague and back again. All he had done was gone in to report his car missing and he had been instantly charged with assault on Rhys, forcing him to stay in the station and sit through an agonising interview with Inspector Carter. He had explained his version of what happened outside the caravan park, only Carter seemed to have his doubts. As if he wanted Kane to be as guilty as hell. As if he was holding something back.   
  
Carter hadn't managed to catch up with Jade and Rhys still hadn't regained his memory. So all he had was Kane's word, which he was reluctant to believe given the circumstances. He couldn't believe that a stable family man like Rhys would lay a finger on Kirsty as Kane had claimed. Right now, his priority had to be locating Kirsty. Maybe then he'd get a decent description of events.   
  
"And Miss Sutherland?"  
  
Kane frowned at Carter, not quite sure what he meant. The relationship had nothing to do with the police. Kirsty had come with him out of free will, surely she had told them.   
  
"Kirsty? What about her?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The question took Kane by surprise.   
  
"At home... isn't she?"  
  
"We had information stating that she was with you"  
  
"No... I haven't seen her for days... are you saying she's missing?"  
  
"Mr Phillips, this isn't a game anymore... hiding her isn't going to do you any good"  
  
Now he was overcome by a mixture of bewilderment and sheer terror. Where was she if she wasn't safe at home? What could possibly have happened after he left the caravan park that day.   
  
"You think I know where she is?"  
  
Carter looked across the table thoughtfully.   
  
"Well, there's one of two scenarios here Mr Phillips..."  
  
Carter leant across the table. Kane could smell the stale tobacco on his breath.  
  
"Scenario one - you are under the impression that her hiding away is going to keep you together and prevent her returning home... and in that case it is essential that you let us know, so that we are aware she is safe"  
  
Carter stood, pacing up the room, raising the volume of his voice.  
  
"OR... scenario two... after you attacked her father she realised what you were really like... she wanted to split up and you couldn't accept that..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?!"  
  
Kane stood up angrily to face Carter. Surely he wasn't implying he would hurt Kirsty? He couldn't. He just couldn't.   
  
"Sit down Mr Phillips"  
  
Kane reluctantly obeyed and Carter continued.   
  
"She decided to finish things and you decided that rather than let her go, rather than be a laughing stock you would have to get rid of her..."  
  
Carter was speaking quickly now, his voice booming enthusiastically around the room. As if he had solved the worlds greatest mystery.   
  
"I couldn't hurt her"  
  
Kane looked at him desperately, willing Carter to believe him. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference. The police were all the same. Once they thought they had worked it out they would keep on at their suspicions.   
  
"Maybe it wasn't intentional... but all we know is that she's missing... and you're the one with assault charges against your name..."  
  
"I've got to get out of here, I have to find her"  
  
Carter's speech was hardly registering with him now. He didn't care what they though he was capable of. All he cared about was finding Kirsty. That was all that mattered. Everything else could wait.  
  
"You're staying here with us Mr Phillips... not only have you been charged with a vicious assault on Mr Sutherland but we would also like to hold you regarding the disappearance of Kirsty Sutherland"  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong! I swear!"  
  
Carter smirked, receiving a degree of satisfaction from the criminals' desperation.   
  
"Take him back to the cells" 


End file.
